memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
DrasticGatherer
Garyio Memiko, or as she was better known, drasticGatherer, was a self proclaimed "Trash Troll" who collected other Trolls' trash for only ten caegars a week. She did this during the day because she got bothered less. She was a Jade blood so the Alternian sun did not hurt her. She then took all the junk back to her Hive which was a huge junkyard. She lived in #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER and never seemed to leave. She liked to relax there since she loved watching shows or anything that caught her interest. She spent about a hour every day making her special kind of popcorn which she had a unhealthy addiction for. She was slightly bitter that despite being a Jade blood she got a terrible Lusus called MagpieDad. He was a terrible Lusus, so she tried to make it up with her three pets; Steve the Junkyard Dog, Steve the Owl and Stephano the Bear who was a gift from her Matesprit. This is why she loved all kinds of animals. If she was in a very bad mood, she liked tricking people. She tricked someone into proposing with a Mermaid. Biography Garyio got through the cave trials in a average amount of time and was taken to the birthing chambers where the Mother Grub she had been assigned to took one sniff of her and rejected her. There was a debate if they should cull someone with blood as rare as her's. During these days, one of the Trolls arguing against culling her saw her Lusus also rejecting her and taught her a few basic survival skills. He then acted as her temporary Lusus for 6 Perigees until he got called away on duty. The Troll always carried things he thought would come in handy which impacted upon her young psyche heavily. In the end they decided that they might as well let her go free. She then built her Hive, which was a large house with fences bordering it. She soon realized that without a Lusus she would starve but she could not hunt as she lived in a very crowded area with no forests. It was at this point that she decided she had to do something and, after thinking about it for a while, she started asking Lowblood Trolls if she could collect their trash for 10 caegars a week. Most of them turned her down but a few decided to let her and this is how she survived for 3 sweeps. When she collected trash she had seen many horrible things, and been attacked by many creatures such as zombies. She had fought at least 20 but had lost count. Many times she would have died if not for her coat which was incredibly thick which she had taken to adding weight to it to help her train. The only thing that traumatized her was a event she called the "Purple Blood and the Diamond" but she refused to talk to anybody about this. It was another two sweeps before she decided to see if TorD was any good, and when she entered it changed her life. It was here she met her first Matesprit and she admitted to catching, "The horr.ble human disease fr.endsh.p, but I must adm.t I k.nd of l.ke .t.". Personality Garyio was a very calm Troll who did not mind violence, but she did not go out of her way to use it since she knew that no one is unbeatable and she did not want to be beaten. She liked it when there was chaos since it gave her something to watch, but she did not like it when it went too far. She was kind and caring which meant most Trolls were indifferent to her death. She could be annoyed to the point of anger but it took a lot to do it. She had a very thick skin so did not mind getting hurt at all and was very hard to impress, when everyone was shocked she would simply state. "Oh cool" or "Fa.r enough". She had said on several occasions that death was her only fear, but it was not a very large fear. Relationships. Garyio was very bad at making friends and had stopped thinking of it as a human disease as she had had it for so long and enjoyed it so much. She had not made a lot of them in her short time at TorD. She really enjoyed the company of people who were good at making a show. Up until she met nocturnalWriter she did not care about getting a Matesprit stating, "If I get one then great, if not then oh well". She decided that she was not happy being Matesprits with nocturnalWriter and became Matesprits with sharpshotAzimuth. They were very happy together. Lusus Was buried under a pile of trash and Garyio did not care enough to see if she is alive or dead. Death http://pastebin.com/czb2QRPe Art DG's art. HPzok.jpg|DG and Steve. WE MADE IT HAPPEN.png|DG and her Kismesis. PclZZ.jpg~--~.jpg|DG hugging one of her friends. Tumblr m7lgnbeddc1r1k8x9.png| DG's ancestor. devoutGatherer Tumblr m83ky9FW8V1qlbdfdo1 1280.png| Displaying the horns that speared a thousand birds. Sigh.png|Talk sprite. HuA0E.png|DG and Enola doing something? Tumblr m4axfeWDd31r5eotm.png|DG smiling. Time=Wasted.png| Pony!DG. 8465956@400-1342899473.jpg| Deer!DG. Human!DG.png| Human!DG. 29glrau.jpg|Enola and DG going to see Elliot. JGQOm.png|DG as drawn by her baby dragon best friend. LlwSA.png|DG and the baby dragon best friend. Xq95jb.png|Genderbent DG and Elowl ... Don't ask me I just collect this stuff. Tumblr m4vbznLVKh1r0941po1 1280.png|DG and Elowl genderbent, coloured. Tumblr m8jh0ckb9T1roh885o3 1280.png| DG. Tumblr m4upr6zPRt1rwuvvbo1 500.png|DG sleeping on a trash pile. Tumblr m4yb5prqVm1r1kn62.png|Seriously woman. Eat a sandwich. The whole sandwich. Preview.vsmgAvDH2pu51twK 500.png|DG when she is in a bad mood. EWI4W.png| DG with make up. Trish.jpg|Flirting with the fourth wall. Iaza16639553005200.png|DG. GsZWq.png| DG after Don goofing 2vUYH.png| The most hot picture drawn by the Blue Blood in the middle. FcnST.png| Mpreg!DG Welcome to the internet ladies and gentlemen. LwGk4.jpg| Unicorn face DG? Tumblr m61bm40zCW1r6szejo1 400.png|Older DG. Drasticgatherer by kotalee-d5c9skk.jpg|DG looking on seductive. File:TORD_lineup!!!.png|A line-up of most of the TORDF regulars. Most of them. Category:Fantroll Category:Jade Greenblood Category:Dead